Twisted Roses
by Haeniliel
Summary: A roller-coaster romance intertwined with the tragic destiny of the Marauders. Set during the apogee of the Dark Lord’s terror where alliances are key and children grow up far too fast.


**Disclaimer: **Everyone belongs to the wondrous J.K. Rowling. However, original characters Leighanne, Constance, Professor Gray and Professor Coquette belong to none other than the author of this _fan_fiction i.e. me.

**Author's note: **I'm back! and hoping that this fic will collect more reviews than my previous ones have. So, what do you need to know? Firstly the pairings go as follow: ... actually, if I told you I'd totally ruin the impact of certain relationships and plot lines. You know its best just read the story.

**Summary: **A roller-coaster romance intertwined with the tragic destiny of the Marauders. Set during the apogee of the Dark Lord's terror where alliances are key and children grow up far too fast.

**Rating: **PG-13 mild swearing, sexual tension.

* * *

Chapter 1: **Of Trains and the Upcoming**. 

Sirius Black wasn't one to anticipate the future. Unlike the safety-cautious, freakishly organized Remus, Sirius was far happier living in the present. Yet, as he settled in his compartment, he was inexplicably hit with a sense of helplessness. His seventh year had started and he'd be graduating much sooner then he wished. With a loud groan, he felt the train lurch violently notifying him that they were now headed back to Hogwarts. His heart quivered anxiously. For the first time ever he caught himself pondering his future, which he was decidedly unsure of.

He surveyed his friends as coolly as possible, hoping his trouble wasn't apparent. Sirius was positive he wasn't in the mood for a session of their psychotherapy. Particularly if Remus did the lecturing. They'd start chatting about life after Hogwarts and would inevitably team up on him. _You don't know what to do with your life? Shame on you! _See, he knew James was dead set on being an Auror: to fight the good fight. Whereas Remus hoped to become a healer or a teacher. And Peter, well, he fancied the same life as James, daring and bold.

Sirius, however, was still a drifter.

He hadn't a clue as to what to do with his life. One moment he was declaring his urge to become an Auror, the next he was vehemently proclaiming his desire to be a professional Chaser. The only problem with his latter aspiration was that he had never played Quidditch and though he kept telling James he could always learn, he was positive that he would never make it through a match against Hufflepuff let alone the big leagues.

Large rain drops pelted heavily against their window. Sirius was awed at how perfectly it fit his mood. It was awfully depressing being the only Marauder with no goals.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he was assailed with a vision of a much older, much greyer Sirius sitting in a rocking chair at Grimmauld Place. He was drinking tea while he witnessed the traditional decapitation of his house-elf.

He was gleeful.

He was his father.

His stomach flopped nervously. Was that what would happen to him? Was that his punishment for living in the moment and never contemplating his future? Would he grow to be what he'd shied from all his life? The flitter-flutters in his gut became nauseating tremors.

Still watching his fellow Marauders as casually as possible, he ordered himself to think rationally. If he didn't, he'd soon border hysterics. All he _really_ needed to do was sort through this, make a list of his aptitudes, and consider what kind of life he wanted. He raked his brain, calmly trying to figure out when he had realized the magnitude of the _Upcoming_.

_Urgh_, he thought, _I sound like the Divination Professor_.

At last, Sirius concluded that his chaotic summer had fired his sudden _life-after Hogwarts _crisis. Wisely, he narrowed down the causes. To begin with, he had run away from Grimmauld Place and no longer had a home. He had had to spend his vacation with his best friend's family, which lead him to his second one: James' sister. The tension between him and Leighanne was enough to drive anyone nutters.

_Well, at least I know _why_ I need to make a career choice,_ he surmised. _Now, I guess all I have to do is figure what kind of job I want._ He sighed, half exasperated, half disgusted. At such a ripe age, his life was already revolving around riches and lustiness.

Money. Accursed thing, really. Surprisingly, having lived as a Black for so many years had somewhat sheltered his perception of costs. For the first time, he had paid for his supplies with change from his own pocket; he had bought things with _his_ own savings. And it was safe to say he hadn't enjoyed it.

Lust. He cursed his poor soul for being so eerily attracted to his best friend's sister. A situation he hoped he wouldn't be subject to. Alas! the world of a budding adult was anything but kind and trouble-free.

The train gave a particularly vicious jerk and sent Remus and Peter's card game sliding out of the compartment. "What kind of shit leaves the door open?" Peter muttered as he crawled after the cards.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"Sirius." Peter closed the door a little more forcefully then intended.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, you Sirius Black." Remus said as he shuffled the deck.

Sirius smiled sheepishly, running a hand threw his black hair for the umpteenth time. "Sorry, mates."

They let him off easy, no jinxing, just the customary, loving evil-eye.

Sirius returned to his musing. He figured that until his growing attraction for Leighanne ceased, it wasn't safe to live in the same house as her. Especially since Mrs. Potter had given him the guest room next to hers. Not to mention the time they'd actually kissed...

Hm, he sure knew how to choose his vices.

Without warning, there was a loud screech from outside their cabin and Sirius was rudely interrupted. Shortly after the scream, there was a thump, then another high-pitched squeal. Sirius shuddered as his ears perceived entirely new decibels. The noise reminded him of his mother, which reminded him of his summer, which just had to remind him of Leighanne. He swore mentally. Now he was remembering the concern he'd felt last night when she'd passed him, redder, tearier and angrier than he'd ever before seen.

"Hey, Prongs, how's Leighanne?" Sirius voiced, letting none of his true emotions for the sixth year transpire. "She was pretty shook up last night." He slumped against the seat and regarded James lazily. _That's it, Sirius, play it cool._

In the eventuality that James discovered Sirius' 'little secret', he seriously wondered if he would ring his neck and hang him by his feet. Knowing Prongs and his disability to control his acts of violence, he wasn't quite sure he was all that safe sleeping in the same dorm as the spectacled Marauder. His life would be on the line and he'd be entirely to blame.

James took a while to respond. His gaze was unfocused and when he spoke, his voice was flat, lost. "You heard how it is; Mum doesn't want her off at that muggle ballet academy in the states..." James trailed off distractedly staring out the window and drawing the attention of both Remus and Peter. Their chaotic game of Exploding Snap completely forgotten.

His three friends frowned at his lack of interest. Normally James would at least pretend to concern himself with Leighanne's problems and go into a lengthy explanatory babble that would prove some kind of brotherly worry for her well-being.

Sirius let out a quick breath and scowled. "You alright, mate?"

"Yeah," he muttered, still far off in his own world. If Sirius considered his life hard, James' was right there in the running. The woe of a teenage love life, or, in his case, lack thereof.

"C'mon, Prongs, what's troubling you?" Remus lifted himself off the floor and sat down softly next to James. It wasn't often that this specific Marauder needed cheering, most of the time he was doing the consoling.

"You know I made Head Boy," he declared resignedly, "but the Head Girl just so happens to be –"

He was abruptly interrupted as their compartment door slid open with haste. The four boys heard the end of a heated conversation before a slim girl made her way into it. Her eyes, eyes Sirius adored, were ablaze with something similar to loathing.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked sounding irritated. She waited for an answer and played with a lock of hair that had fallen from her bun. She would sooner rip it out then calm down, she noted with dismay.

"Sure thing, Leigh," Peter squeaked cheerfully, staring at her from his place on the floor.

She sat down, slightly calmer, next to Remus and gave him a grateful smile. Sirius had to suppress the twinge of envy that bubbled inside him.

"Thanks a lot, I really can't stand Parkinson. Wherever she goes, she's followed by her group of informants. We haven't even arrived and the whispers have started!" She let out a huff of air and slumped in her seat, like Sirius.

There was a short, pensive silence, before: "Excuses, excuses, Annie," James spoke up mockingly, momentarily reverting to his old self. "We know you came here to woo Remus, but I have a _teeny_ word of advice for you. Next time, at least try and be a little subtle!"

There was barely a split second pause before she rebuked snappishly. "James, it's understandable that you're jealous Remus here is getting noticed by the opposite sex. You know, it isn't his fault you lack the pheromones that would allow you to properly court a certain red-head." Leighanne stared at him pointedly. "I'm glad one girl realized your ego's so inflated she wouldn't be able to get within a 5k range of where you stood." She managed to finish her heated retort with a contemptuous grin.

_Dolt!_ Her triumphant grin dissolved nervously when she felt a pair of stormy grey eyes land on her face. She glance at them and quelled the blush that threatened to tinge her cheeks. There was no way in hell she'd let him know he had that affect on her.

She dimly heard her brother exhale noisily before he resumed gazing absent-mindedly at the passing scenery. The rain was still pouring and blurred the greenery and water akin to a dripping painting. Like Sirius, James' mood fit the weather perfectly. She'd stung him more then she'd intended.

Leighanne knotted her eyebrows, still holding Sirius' steady stare. "James? I didn't mean to strike a chord..."

He let out a long, suffering sigh and mumbled a low, "I know." Still, it didn't matter. For once he had to acknowledge the fact that his sister was right, he'd never date Lily. "I hate you women!" he exclaimed pitifully, sounding like a five-year-old rather than a seventeen-year-old.

Leighanne and Sirius broke their eye contact abruptly. What had he just said? There was a brief silence followed by a frenzied uproar. Leighanne and Remus sniggered. Peter squealed happily and repeatedly. Sirius let out a loud, bark like laugh, incredulous. James had in never looked so damn piteous – practically huddled in the corner, grimacing and disappointed.

"Aw, Jamesie has a wittle crush," Leighanne chuckled; her eyes alight with a mischievousness that made the Marauders seem like amateurs. Did she smell _blackmail_? _Payback_? _Revenge_?

Luckily for James, Remus was polite enough to pat his back sympathetically – always the loyal friend. "Don't worry, Prongs," he comforted, hiding his never-ending giggles with the back of his hand. "She can't hate you _that_ much."

"Oooh, yes she can!" she sing-songed.

"Leighanne, don't be mean," Remus scolded half-heartedly earning an eye roll from the girl in question.

"Whoa, mate, you never told us you were that hung up on Evans!" Sirius said with a blunt earnestness. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "You fancy her now, don't you?"

Before James could deny Sirius' statement, the compartment door slid open once more to reveal Severus Snape. Looming ominously, he cleverly hovered near the threshold, leaning against it, hands in pocket. "Potter," he breathed venomously, "your girlfriend beseeches your presence in the Head compartment."

Leighanne frowned, noticing something she noticed every time the Marauders saw or talked to Severus. Remus was doing his best to look nonchalant, faking indifference. James and Sirius were on their feet straightaway, wild and irate. Peter was still on the floor smiling excitedly. Leighanne felt strangely dismayed by their reactions, but decided she had better shake it off as a mood-swing.

"She's not my girlfriend, Snivellus," James said with a slight resentment. He advanced lethargically shooting daggers at the Slytherin.

Severus stared at him and laughed harshly. "No surprise there." He took great relish in James' pain. It was extremely satisfying.

"What are you insinuating?"

The air was tense with mutual hate. Leighanne's eyes were darting between the two seventh years calculatingly. When Severus spoke, his words were slow and articulate.

"Simply that your _girlfriend_ (James bristled angrily) knows who's who."

James needn't be provoked when it came to Snape. His mere presence was enough to ignite whatever hate he felt for the Slytherin. With reflexes that caught even Sirius off-guard, James pulled out his wand, his hex already chosen. "_Furnun _– "

"James! Don't!" Leighanne screamed furiously, rising to her feet rapidly and hitting his shoulder with uncanny viciousness.

There was a high-pitched fizz; the spell struck the opposing wall scorching a neat hole through it. Severus curled his lips in disgust, expertly masking his relief. Leighanne watched in mild fascination as the train wall emitted a nasty gurgling sound and mended itself, appearing better than new in a meagre minute. She rounded on James. With glee, it was Severus' turn to watch with interest.

"Git! Are you trying to get your badge revoked? Get your ego in check and go see Lily."

"Leigh, you don't understand!" he whined. There it was again, the childish mannerism that got on her nerves. _He_ was supposed to be the older sibling, not her. James pocketed his wand morosely. Her anger was rising dangerously.

"I don't care if I don't understand," she said ruthlessly. "Leave now before someone gets hurt and we end up having to explain the whole incident to McGonagall. I'm tired of detention and I'm tired of Filch breathing down my neck!"

James glared. "I never asked you to follow me around."

Sirius inclined his head, biting his lip. _Hee hee, that was not the smartest thing to say, Prongs_. He cast Remus a glance who cast a sympathetic smile in James' direction.

Her cheeks reddened. What a cheap shot! "I do not _follow_ you around! I _hang_ around you. Like siblings normally do. So why don't you shut up, make your way to the Head compartment and come back when you're less of an arsehole and more of a brother."

James looked as though she'd socked him. His face contorted and for a brief moment it seemed like he would physically hurt her. He sighed. "Fine." Resigned, he pushed pass Severus taking great care to deliberately knock him in the shoulder.

Severus smirked unhappily and readied himself to leave. Leighanne was staring at him pointedly, her eyes drifting over the features of his face. He threw a glare her way and with sluggishness he knew she was using just to piss him off, averted her gaze.

However, in true Black fashion, Sirius called out before he could depart: "Stay away from us, Snivellus. That's the best advice I could give you."

"Warning me, Black? I'm oh-so terribly frightened." He clutched something in his pocket and Sirius followed suite. They were squaring up to each other slowly.

Leighanne's nostrils flared. "Mules." She yanked the back of Sirius' shirt, forcing him into a seated position next to her. With the faintest trace of a blush she placed her hand on his knees. "Please stop acting like pigheaded blokes. You, Sirius, are being as bad as Snape."

"Hmpf," Severus puffed. She was fairly good with subtle insults, yet he found he still couldn't stomach her. Her righteousness was so entirely befitted of her Gryffindorness. "Why don't you listen to your girlfriend for a change, Black." So saying he turned on his heels and left abruptly. His black school robes billowed about him with each long stride. Apparently, Severus Snape had a thing for melodramatics.

Once he'd gone, there was an significant silence in the compartment. Remus was monitoring Leighanne and Sirius' behaviour with delicate curiosity. Ever since the get-together she and James had hosted, the two couldn't go five minutes without blushing or gazing at one another longingly. Of course, they always expected the other wouldn't notice the stolen glances and definite flushes. Remus smiled candidly. Love intrigues were everywhere this year.

Peter coughed as he took a seat besides Remus. "I don't understand, Moony, why he always comes back, he knows what to expect." There was a sweet, quizzical gleam in his eyes and Remus felt a twinge of affection surge through him.

"I reckon it's called masochism," Leighanne supplied, smirking as Sirius chuckled.

"You've never been so right!" Sirius agreed, slinking an arm around her shoulders and initiating a mock hug. Truthfully he hadn't chosen the opportune moment to touch Leighanne because, as luck would have it, James chose that particular instant to waltzed back into the cabin. The large beam plastered on his face faded so promptly.

"Leigh, Sirius, what are you doing?" As much as he tried to hide the venom seeping from his voice, it dripped with a daunting forewarning.

"Just hugging each other, James. We're friends... remember?"

She was amazed at how difficult it was to lie to her brother or even to refer to her and Sirius as friends. The rest of the journey was spent in silence and light-hearted chitchat, Leighanne contemplated the coming year and wondered if she'd ever date her apparently, not-so-secret crush.

---------

Constance Abernathy squawked gleefully as she saw the Marauders, trailed by a slim girl, enter the Great Hall. She waited patiently for Leighanne to take a seat next to her, internally bubbling with excitement. Once she deemed her friend comfortable enough, she burst into an angry sigh and began an award-winning tirade.

"You know, grand bosom buddy I've got! We see each other a bare minimum throughout the _entire_ summer and you only bother owling me three times. I'm beginning to think I've been replace!" Constance went on for another five minutes about how bad a friend Leighanne was and finally finished her mock-rant with a toothy grin. She slung her arm around Leighanne's shoulder. "I missed you, Ninny."

Leighanne breathed deeply, slightly frustrated with her friend's use of her childhood nickname. "Stop calling me that. It makes me sound like an idiot. I missed you too and I would really have invited you over more often, but my summer was really... chaotic," she worded wisely. "And between Sirius taking up permanent residence in the room next to mine and ballet, I barely had time to sleep."

"Sirius stayed at your house? In the room next to yours?" Constance looked more than thrilled. "The one with the connecting door?"

Leighanne blushed furiously and pleaded she keep her voice down. She didn't want Bellatrix to overhear and make further ludicrous assumptions about her personal life. Truth be told, she'd completely forgotten their rooms were connected, but now that she thought about it, she figured it was better she'd overlooked that fact. "Look," she started, casting a worried glance about her. "I'll tell all about the summer when we go back to the dorm. I don't want anyone to hear."

Constance half-gasped half-squealed. "You slept with him!" she accused.

Leighanne's face turned beat read. "What the fuck, Constance. I don't even fancy the bloke, could you stop jumping to the most perverted of conclusions. Besides, my summer wasn't exceptional... it was simply punctuated by interesting moments."

Constance laughed and cast a sidelong glance at Leighanne. "Well, did you sleep with anyone?" she whispered in her ear.

Leighanne kicked her under the table. "Get over it and wait till after the Sorting!"

"Right, right after the Sorting?"

"No! Right after dinner is completely over and I've unpacked and washed myself and settled comfortably in my nice, crisp-sheeted bed."

Constance's whines of disapproval were cut short when a tight-lipped Professor McGonagall entered the hall followed directly by a line of anxious first years. Leighanne smiled; at least something in her life was constant. Every year the first years were sorted, every year they were nervous and every year she'd clap for the Gryffindors. The beginning of her sixth proved to be no different.

Once Alexandria Zimmerman was sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore spoke up. He delivered his start of term speech vigorously, mentioning that the Forbidden Forest was indeed forbidden and that the Whomping Willow should be avoided at all cost.

"Furthermore, it is with great pleasure I introduce to you your new Potions Master: Professor Conrad Gray. He's gratefully agreed to take on the position of Head of Slytherin House." There were spirited claps from the Slytherins, while the rest of the Houses applauded with negligible keenness. If Gray was anything like their last Potions Master, they were in for it. When the noise died, he sombrely continued with as brief a warning about Voldemort and the war. The Great Hall ran cold.

"It is imperative we be on our toes, I would ask the sixth and seventh years to take as great a care of the younger years as possible. Times are tough, but you must know that happiness can be found even in the darkest of times..." He waved his hands and they were shrouded in darkness. "... if one only remembers to turn on the light."

With a flourishing hand movement the Hall was alight with candle fire. Leighanne cracked a grin. _Leave it to Dumbledore to cheer you up. _

"I assume you are all finished with dinner?" There was a collective affirmation and Dumbledore waved his hands, the food began disappearing. Sirius managed to grab on last apple before the long tables were once again bare. Students began rising from their places. "Ah! Children, patience seems to be a lacking virtue with your generation. I have one final announcement and then we shall all be able to make our ways to bed. Hogwarts is not only hosting a new Professor, but two new students."

There was a wildfire of whispers and gasps.

"Misters Rodulphus and Rabastan Lestrange are transfers from Durmstrang Academy. Rodulphus will be completing his seventh year and graduating with the Slytherins. Rabastan is a fifth year and shall be joining his brother in Slytherin."

The Slytherins were overjoyed to have two new transfer students from Durmstrang.

"Woah," Constance said. "They look very..."

"Slytherin," Leighanne breathed.

Both were in their uniforms, green ties and Slytherin blazon proudly displayed on their robes.

Rodulphus was a rare beauty. Tall, broad chest and blond hair. His eyes were the clearest of blue, two eerie bottomless oceans. His gaze was penetrating as he swept it over the Hall. He looked bored with his surroundings and exceptionally calm. He owned the world. His brother, Rabastan, however, looked decidedly put out. He wasn't enjoying himself and Leighanne had the feeling he was the type to live in his older, better brother's shadow. A pity, really, that he was a Slytherin. He appeared rather nice. He was red-headed, soft curls falling gracefully over a pale face. He looked delicate, with incredible green eyes. His face was fine and far from his brother's angular features.

"Hey, Lils, you've got competition," she heard James whisper. "I like your eyes better though."

"Stuff it, Potter."

Leighanne rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the new arrivals. They were intriguing, to say the least. When Dumbledore finished with his speech, he dismissed them. "Good night, Hogwarts. Oh, and students, breakfast is at 7:30 sharp. First day of class and tardiness shouldn't be a habit!"

Leighanne groaned and stood up. "Mmmmm," she stretched. Constance had already left with Remus, no doubt fulfilling their Prefect duties. James and Lily were off somewhere patrolling. She scanned the Hall, Sirius and Peter were in the front of the crowd laughing and goofing off. She sighed and hung back, waiting patiently for the Hall to empty before she made her way to the Common room.

She'd barely reached the first step when a sweet voice filled her ears. "Potter!"

"Bellatrix."

"I wonder how fun a year we'll have. You're _so_ entertaining."

Leighanne clenched her teeth, staring at Sirius' cousin loathingly. "Leave me alone." She could have retorted, could have blasted her to oblivion, but she was tired and drained and wanted nothing more then to leave Bellatrix Black alone. "I'm not in the mood for your idiocies

Leighanne cast one last withering glance at Bellatrix before hurrying up the stairs. She had a feeling that the cosmic powers and planetary alignments Professor Coquette always bullshited about were going to work against her this year.

-**TBC**

* * *

**Author's note**: In the mood for clarifications? Probably, but guess what? They're to come in future chapters.  
  
Now, I'm sorry for any spelling errors. I have an amazing Beta reader, but she's only human and doesn't always see my millions of mistakes (I'm a very bad speller, well I'm actually just a fast type and tend to omit words and syllables, tee hee). Anyways, when my other friend translates this she normally finds some more errors although they are ridiculously stupid ones. Oh, and I'm Canadian so I write it grey and colour, etc. 

Speaking of translation! **Juliette Subervie** translated this to French; apparently she kept the original title so any of you French aficionados go and check it out, it's a great translation. She's awesome. :)

As for Leighanne, I hope you weren't too put out. She's going to grow and you'll learn more about her in the future. I know I'm inventing a character, but I don't care for you people who qualify her as a Mary Sue. I could care less of she's a Mary Sue, I'm just trying to write a credible, human being with faults and qualities. Because, honestly, if you've ever taken a _Is your character a Mary Sue?_ test; if he or she is even remotely interesting, boom, you've got yourself a MS. Bah. Please!!! In fact, I just wanted a reason to play around with the Marauder-era characters because let's face it, they're interesting and there is so many possibilities seeing as we know a bare minimum about them.

For those Bellatrix Black, Rodulphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape fans: do not fret, they play a major role in the story.

I hope you enjoyed it. Review!!! Sincerely, **Haeniliel**.


End file.
